it's him JAEYONG
by honeyjunhui
Summary: Taeyong Adalah orang yang keras kepala.Hobinya? Mengunjungi kelab malam dan bercinta dengan para perempuan disana. Tentu jika ada yang melarang pasti di Bantah. Namun bartender baru di club itu dapat membuat Taeyong berubah. Siapakah dia? [Jaeyong] [jaehyunxTaeyong] [bxb]


_**Warn.**_

 _ **Rate M.**_

 _ **Frontal word.**_

 _ **hurt and flav (maybe¿), Bxb**_

 _ **yg terganggu mohon leave.**_

_

Club malam itu hari ini didatangi oleh tamu yang lebih dari sebelumnya. Entahlah. Mungkin karena besok adalah hari libur. para manusia ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan mereka.

Pemuda seksi dengan mata tajam dan sorot mata yang dingin merupakan Tamu utama disitu.

 _Lee taeyong._

Wajahnya terlihat sedikit merah karena ia telah meneguk 3 gelas besar alkohol.

ia bosan.

pemandangan di club hanya itu-itu saja. Ia ingin yang lain. ia bosan melihat para wanita menghampirinya dengan Pakaian yang serba terbuka. Bahkan mereka menurunkan sedikit pakaiannya saat berjalan ke arah taeyong.

untuk apa? Tentu supaya terlihat lebih panas. Tapi dimata Taeyong semua itu sangat menjijikkan.

Bahkan Taeyong dihampiri oleh banyak perempuan dan ukuran dada mereka benar-benar sportif. Mulai yang terkecil dan terbesar. Bahkan ia menjumpai perempuan yang memiliki ukuran dada yang _wow_ tetapi saat diajak _bergelut diruangan_ perempuan itu menolak. Taeyong tahu bahwa wanita itu hanya memakai busa supaya terlihat _wow._

Terkadang Taeyong benar-benar jijik kepada mereka yang 'rata' tetapi tetap saja melonggarkan kancing mereka dengan tujuan supaya dadanya terlihat.

 _Benar-benar menjijikkan._

Apakah taeyong suka dengan yang berbantal dan bertumpuk-tumpuk? Oh tentu. Dengan syarat mereka menutupinya dan hanya boleh diperlihatkan kepada Taeyong.

buktinya?

 _Bahkan mereka secara suka rela memberikannya kepada lelaki lain._ _karena mereka telah tertarik oleh uang yang dimilikinya._

Oh Lee tayeong. Nasib mu sungguh kacau. Sekarang dirinya benar-benar bosan. Ia duduk dipojok sambil bersandar di sofa kecil. ia ingin mengasingkan diri pada wanita-wanita yang berada disana.

Hingga ada seseorang menepuk dahinya dari samping.

 _Dia Ten. sahabat taeyong sejak mereka duduk di bangku smp hingga lulus kuliah._

"Hei, kau datang jam berapa? Aku mencarimu," Ten mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik Taeyong supaya bisa berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Mau Pulang? Aku bosan," Tanya Taeyong yang terlihat dari wajahnya- bahwa ia tidak nyaman berada disini. Ia mulai mabuk. tubuhnya tak kuat menopang dirinya dan berakhir dengan duduk seperti kegiatan diawal sebelum ia bertemu Ten.

"Astaga," Ten mendekatkan wajahnya. Bau alkohol dengan cepat menembus masuk ke hidung Ten. Ten yang sedikit benci dengan bau Alkohol langsung mundur. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari saku samping celananya. Kertas aluminium berukuran 3x3 cm berhasil ditemukannya.

"Minumlah ini Taeyongie. Ini meredakan mabukmu namun efeknya tidak _boom_ langsung bekerja dalam 5 menit."

Taeyong menyambar Tablet itu lalu membukanya perlahan. Apakah ada air putih? Taeyong belum minum sebutir air putih sejak ia datang ke sini. Ia terus meminum alkohol dan alkohol.

"h..hey tennie.. Tolong air,"

Bola matanya memutar. Sungguh merepotkan. Jelas-jelas wajah Taeyong menahan muntah, ia malah minta air putih.

 _useless._

Ten menarik tubuhnya paksa lalu menyeretnya ke kamar mandi.

 _kan benar._

Taeyong langsung menghampiri closet dan memuntahkan isi perutnya yang penuh bergelinang alkohol.

disisi lain Ten juga sedikit bersyukur Taeyong muntah karena efek alkohol dan mabuknya pasti berkurang. ia yakin obatnya bekerja lebih efektif.

"Kh.. aku lapar," Taeyong memegangi perutnya yang mengempes 1cm karena muntah.

"Ani, kau tidak boleh makan. Minumlah ini dulu," Ten mengomel sambil menyodorkan air putih dan sebuah pil. Taeyong meronta tidak mau- Mungkin karena ia sudah lebih mabuk dan juga ia lapar.

Terpaksa, Ten harus memberikannya secara paksa. Namun energinya tidak sekuat Taeyong. Ia memang lincah namun soal kekuatan? dia mundur.

"ah sial. aku harus apa,"

Akhirnya ia menidurkan Taeyong dengan kekuatan penuh dan menindih lututnya.

"Ayo makaan!" Tangan kiri Ten sibuk memegangi pil dan tangan kanannya sibuk membuka mulut Taeyong. percuma, Taeyong terus saja meronta dengan kuat.

Ten lelah. Tapi keberuntungan datang begitu saja karena Johnny datang ke arah mereka.

"Tenniee~ kenapa gaduh sekali?"

"Tolong aku. Dia mabuk, aku tak kuat menahannya,"

Ia berdiri dan Johnny menggantikan Ten duduk diatas lutut taeyong. Untungnya Johnny lebih kekar daripada Taeyong. ia tidak bisa meronta.

Tanpa basa-basi Ten langsung memasukkan pil itu ke dalam mulutnya dan memberinya cukup minum; meski kadang airnya tumpah keluar karena kepalanya selalu bergoyang.

Ten menyuruh Johnny tetap ditempat selama 5 menit karena efek kerja awalnya berlangsung 5- 8 menit.

pada menit ke 6 Taeyong berhenti meronta dan terlihat diam ditempat.

"hei tennie. Kau tidak salah memberikannya obat kan?" Tanya Johnny memastikan karena perubahan sikap Taeyong yang drastis.

"Tidak kok. memang begitu efek awalnya. biasanya setelah menit ke 8 dia sadar dan sudah menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Obat ini sangat ampuh untuk menghilangkan rasa mabuk karena alkohol. biasanya 5-10 menit langsung bekerja,"

Johnny mengangguk- angguk. Mata johnny tidak fokus pada tubuh Ten. sebuah kemasan kecil menyelinap kedalam saku baju Ten.

"Kau membawa sesuatu?" Tanya Johnny pada Ten. Ten menggeleng.

"lalu itu apa yang ada disakumu?"

"hah?" Ten baru sadar jika ada barang yang terbawa.

"astaga.. ini obat perangsang," wajahnya langsung memerah.

Johnny tertawa melihat salah tingkah pacarnya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?"

"Dari Taeyong. Aku mengambilnya karena tergeletak di meja ruang tamunya tadi. kukira ia meniggalkan obat makanya aku bawa. ternyata..,"

Johnny menyeringai tipis. ia merencanakan sesuatu.

"Hey, aku punya ide bagus,"

"Ide apa lagi? Sudah cukup aku mengurusi Taeyong. Jangan bilang kau ingin memberikan ini padanya," Ia memincingkan matanya. Johnny terkikik.

"ya memang begitu. namun dengan cara yang benar,"

"Cara yang benar?" Tanya Ten.

johnny mengangguk. "Kau tahu bartender baru disini?"

"Ohh, Tennie tahu! Yang sedang panas dibicarakan oleh wanita-wanita karena ia orang ke 2 yang memiliki visual yang menggugah kan?"

"Ya benar. berikan saja padanya."

Ten memiringkan alisnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Tentu supaya mereka dapat bercinta,"

Ten semakin _gelugupan._ memangnya bartender baru itu mengenal taeyong? padahal kan ia baru kerja di club hari ini. dan Mereka juga tidak tahu apakah bartender ini sudah punya pacar atau belum, Tipe idealnya juga.

jangankan tipe ideal dan semacamnya, wajahnya saja belum; untuk ten.

"Hei, biasanya orang seperti dia itu random. kata Doyoung sih ia belum memiliki pacar dari dulu hingga sekarang. Namun jika aku lihat wajahnya, Ia terlihat _ahli di ranjang,"_

Ten mengibaskan capnya pada johnny. Johnny nya sudah berani berkata seperti itu ternyata~

"Kau yakin?" johnny mengangguk.

"nanti antar saja Taeyong ke Taeil dan Doyoung. aku yakin mereka berdua bisa mengurusnya," jawabnya. "Oh ya, Kau disini dulu bersama Taeyong. Aku akan pergi ke bartender itu,"

dan johnny pergi ke bartender yang dibicarakan mereka tadi. setelah dipikir-pikir, Bartender itu, jika ia melakukan rencana johnny tanpa penolakan dan gugatan, _dirinya_ sungguh hebat. Mereka saja belum saling mengenal dan tahu, rencana Johnny di terima begitu saja.

"Ah yasudah lah. Lagipula dirinya butuh _pemanja_ selain wanita-wanita sinting yang hobinya menguras uang Taeyong dan hanya ingin dikenal orang-orang," balas Ten dalam hati.

Ten menunggu Taeyong sadar. saat itu juga Ia melihat Taeyong mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya.

Taeyong membuka matanya perlahan. Yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah wajah Ten yang super duper dekat. Ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Ten.

"HEI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?!" Baru saja bangun dari mabuk, Taeyong malah berteriak pada Ten.

"Hoi. Telingaku. sakit. bodoh." Ten memegangi telinganya yang terasa ingin melayang.

"Tunggu. Bukankah tadi aku minum? kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" Tanya Taeyong. ia masih bingung akan keberadaannya.

"Berterimakasihlah padaku. kau mabuk tadi, keberuntungan berpihak padamu karena aku membawa obat penghilang mabuk," Taeyong terkekeh mendengar jawaban Ten. lalu ia berterimakasih pada nya. Rasa mual diperutnya sudah hilang. Mabuknya pun sudah hilang. Benar-benar obat yang luar biasa.

Taeyong merenggangkan Ototnya sejenak lalu berdiri. Ten pun ikut berdiri.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana? pulang?" Taeyong menguap. oh, dia mulai mengantuk ternyata. mungkin itu salah satu efek obat tadi. setiap kelebihan pasti ada kekurangan.

"Kau tahu? Aku. baru. saja. datang."

"Benarkah? ingatanku agak samar sekarang, maaf," Ten hanya mengangguk. suasana nya menjadi lebih canggung entah kenapa.

"Tunggu.." Taeyong kembali bicara.

Ingatannya mulai terbuka satu-satu. ia ingat telah menetap di club ini selama 4 jam. Namun tidak ada Ten karena memang ia _menghilang di tempat._

"Kau kemana saja? aku disini 4 jam kau tahu?"

pada faktanya, Taeyong benar-benar merepotkan Ten. Ten mencari keberadaan Taeyong selama 3 jam. ia keliling kemana-mana hingga menelpon Johnny dan ternyata Taeyong ada di club.

Sekedar info, Johnny adalah pemilik club terkenal ini. meski ia yang membuat tempat _penuh dosa_ ini, ia tidak sekotor itu. Ia hanya ingin mencari uang. ia tidak tertarik dengan perempuan-perempuan disana. Tidak seperti Taeyong yang dalam seminggu bisa bercinta dengan 4 perempuan.

ia hanya tertarik pada Ten. malaikat kecilnya yang hobi bermanja kepada Johnny.

Mencari uang? Apakah hanya dengan mendirikan club malam ini ia mendapat penghasilan banyak? _oh tentu._ Biaya masuknya saja _delapan ratus rupiah._ Servicenya? paling murah berkisar sekitar _dua juta._ Pelayan yang diambil johnny memiliki status atas dan visualnya sungguh menakjubkan. salah satu contohnya Yuta dan Winwin. mereka pelayan tetap yang dimiliki Johnny. dari awal berdirinya club itu hingga 5 tahun berjalan mereka tetap ikut dan _wow._ Wajah mereka bukannya bertambah tua, namun bertambah tampan.

"Aku mencarimu selama 3 jam bodoh. Sudahlah, Aku ingin bertemu Johnny. Pergilah ke tempat Doyoung dan Taeil jika kau ingin menungguku," ucapnya. setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Taeyong.

Kasian juga, Ia menghabiskan 3 jam untuk mencari Taeyong seperti orang bodoh.

"Doyoung..? Taeil? memang mereka dimana? Taeyong menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Karena ia bingung, dan ia tidak ingin pulang, Ia berjalan mencari keberadaan mereka. hingga ia melihat segerombolan mansia sedang bermain kartu disamping bar.

Teyong mengucek matanya. pandangannya Sedikit kabur. ja tidak mau salah memanggil karena jika itu terjadi pasti akan berakhir memalukan.

Ia memincingkan matanya. Ternyata benar. itu Doyoung, Taeil dan ada beberapa bartender yang ikut bermain kartu. Mereka memang dekat. Terutama doyoung yang tujuan utama datang ke club ini adalah bermain kartu dengan para bantender untuk latihan memenangkan _judi kartu._

Taeyong menghampiri mereka dan duduk disofa. Taeil menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan mengajak Taeyong bermain kartu namun ia menolak. ia hanya ingin tidur.

perasaannya saja atau bagaimana, tetapi ia merasa ada seseorang yang melihatnya. namun ia tidak bisa menemukannya.

Taeyong risih. ia memejamkan matanya namun ia benar-benar merasa ada yang melihatnya dari dekat. Namun siapa?

Taeyong bertanya pada Doyoung apakah ada makhluk kasat mata baru datang ke tempat ini. pertanyaan yang konyol memang, namun masuk akal juga. Doyoung tentu kebingungan dan pasti jawabannya adalah tidak.

Taeyong gelisah sepanjang waktu _relaxing._ ini sungguh aneh. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja yang berkoar-koar? namun ia benar-benar bisa merasakannya.

' _sebenarnya siapa sih.'_

Tepat pada saat itu juga ia melihat Seorang bartender dibelakang Taeil menatapnya lekat.

Ia menemukannya. Seseorang yang membuatnya kebingungan seperti orang tolol. seseorang yang memiliki paras Tegas namun lucu, Terdapat lesung pipi yang membuat dirinya makin terlihat tampan.

Bartender itu tersenyum manis kepada Taeyong.

 _oh astaga. benar-benar manusia yang indah._

ia tidak bisa berhenti melihat bartender itu. Detak jantungnya bertambah cepat tanpa diperintah. ia tenggelam dalam fantasinya sendiri hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa bartender itu sudah berada didepannya sekarang.

"Hei, maaf. apa aku membuatmu gelisah sedari tadi?" Tanya bartender itu. Taeyong menggeleng dan sedikit kaget melihat bartender itu sudah berada didepannya.

"Tidak. hanya saja aku merasa ada yang melihatku. itu _refleks_ haha,"

Bartender itu tersenyum lagi hingga lesung pipinya terlihat dan parasnya terlihat sangat lucu dan Tampan.

 _shit. Taeyong tidak tahan dengan manusia yang ada didepannya._

"Jung Jaehyun," Sebuah tangan terulur didepan dada taeyong. Senyuman manusia yang berada didepanna ini pun semakin berkembang.

"Lee taeyong" Ucapnya sambil _terseyum._ senyuman itu, senyuman yang berbeda. Senyuman yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun.

tbc


End file.
